1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, a method of changing a moving image data section, and a program capable of creating a new moving image content by editing moving image data and still image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, there has been proposed an electronic apparatus such as a PC (Personal Computer) equipped with a function of editing and combining partial sections of a plurality of pieces of moving image data and still image data shot by a user and creating a user's own new moving image content (movie).
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-285784 discloses an image editing processing in which when a user specifies an image stored in a hard disk or the like, the specified image is subjected to a predetermined effect processing and a content including images that are successively displayed with music prepared in advance in the background is created.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2006-86621, 2006-86622, and 2006-166164 each disclose a technique in which a user selects a piece of music prepared in advance and selects a photo album in which still images as reproduction targets are stored, thereby creating a play list that indicates, with the music, a slide show of the still images that have been subjected to an effect processing so that the still images match the mood of the music.